Inuyasha: The Balance
by xXxForsakenxXx
Summary: The Shikon no Tama is complete... but a new tale is going to be weaved. Feudal Japan is no longer what is used to be. Demons and humans alike are slaves, but a darker mystery still stands to be solved. Complete summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summar: The Shikon no Tama is but a story, a quest that did end up having a happy ending, for most that is. But this new tale is wrought with pain and death, anger and hate, but most of all… confusion. Returning to Feudal Japan, Kagome finds that it is not as it once was. It has changed…for the worse. There had always been a tension between humans and demons, but that delicate balance had never drastically shifted, until now. Demons and humans alike are slaves... There is a much darker and deeper mystery behind this… for both races are slaves to a much higher being. Kagome finds herself alone in a world she no longer understands, racing against time to find that happy ending.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters save for those I make up.**

* * *

**Prologue: Fairy tales…fairy tales…twisted tales.**

The infamous tale of the Shikon no Tama ends happily. Inuyasha and his friends pieced together the sacred jewel, and had their wishes granted. Kagome, unfortunately, returned home…harboring a secret. The balance between good and evil was eliminated, the war was finally finished and the good had won. Yet beneath the soils of defeat, there dwelled a strand of darkness that would begin to grow quickly through the years, and strike just as fast and even more deadly.

The girl that _had _resembled Kikyo in such a strong way, stood silently watching the world around her fade, with tear stained eyes. Was it supposed to end this way? Yes, she decided, it was. Though however unfair it seemed, this ending was right and it would not change no matter how much she willed it to. So, as Feudal Japan dissolved, Kagome found her self once more standing beside the magical well which _used_ to transfer her to Inuyasha and the rest of the gang. Happily ever after isn't as great as they say, she thought sadly.

It took her more than a month to get accustomed to not returning to Feudal Japan, and it left a painful ache in her heart. She felt…alone and what was worse was that she was guilty, due to her dirty little secret that Inuyasha hadn't even been aware of. Kagome smiled slightly and collapsed onto her bed. On some nights she half hoped, half expected for that love able hanyou to show up. But…he never did. The way to Feudal Japan was closed and Kagome knew that she could never go back.

But fate had other plans in mind.

Kagome awoke at the late hours of night, not the least bit sleepy. Something was pulling her, a feeling perhaps? Or was it just blind hope? Whichever, Kagome got up and changed into something she never expected to wear again; her priestess outfit the one that allowed her to look nearly exactly like Kikyo. A twinge of resentment made itself known… But this time there would be no resemblance and it washed away the ugly emotion. A few supplies were thrown into her old yellow bag before she slung it onto her back and departed.

The well was a black mass from the twisting night shadows. Kagome, still compelled by the unknown feeling, clamored over the edge. Taking a deep breath she let herself drop and was consumed by the familiar time-travel lights.

* * *

The prologue is short, sorry, but it is an intro and I am satisfied with it. Hopefully you will find it enjoyable and will leave a nice review? 

Forsaken


	2. Chapter 1: Down the Rabbit Hole

"Dialogue"

'_Thinking'_

(A/N)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 1: Down the rabbit hole…**

Kagome suppressed a scream of delight as the well once more allowed passage through to the Feudal Era, a time to which she had come to call 'home'. However, though the young woman felt enormously happy to be returning, she felt strangely uneasy. Maybe it had to do with the fact that time passed quite differently between the two 'worlds' and that perhaps something drastic might have happened. But it was unlikely right? Nothing terrible could have happened, not with the sacred jewel whole again and… Her train of thoughts halted, and her heart clenched involuntarily. Inuyasha... he had chosen that dead clay pot of a woman over her. His choice had definitely hurt, a lot, but Kagome respected his decision. After all, she couldn't make him love her back no matter how hard she tried.

It was night when she arrived, the pale crescent of a moon hanging high in the black sky with little to no clouds floating leisurely along. Kagome smiled, relieved that the well had not transported her to some other dimension. The only tricky part now was...what was she to do? There was no red-garbed hanyou around, waiting for her. It was only she, Kagome, standing in solitude with the bleak dark.

* * *

A high pitched scream shattered the fragile silence, followed by another and another after that. The voice belonged to a young human girl who was currently being beaten. Several cuts already adorned her pretty face, and bruises made itself home to her poor body. The abuse did not come for any reason however, Raiya which was the child's name, had failed to complete her assigned task… So punishment was necessary. The girl whimpered pitifully as the whip collided with her bare back again, and again…and again… When would the pain end? Oh, she would do anything for it to stop.

"Get up girl."

Raiya complied, staggering slightly but ultimately was able to stand without aid. She waited quietly for her next command, her head lowered. Chocolate-brown locks hid her face from view in an act of submission and cowardice.

"You will leave immediately to fetch a pail of water, then wash these floors. Once you finish, you will continue to bring forth water for bathing purposes of course." The voice was rough and deep, and there was no sign of weakness. The speaker was obviously used to obedience and servitude. Raiya nodded and hurried out of the room, easily finding her way through the mess of winding hallways to the foyer once more. Her master had a nice estate… after all he was Lord of the Southern Lands. But what did 'Lord' mean anymore? It was a title that every youkai seemed to adopt…

* * *

Kagome sighed and made her way carefully along the path that had many a time brought her to Kaede's village. But… it seemed to go on much longer this time, and that was puzzling. The woman uttered a few incoherent words and stumbled on. It was early morning now and Kagome could have sworn that the village would have been here by now. Maybe she was following a different path? No, that couldn't be it.

"Damn, when is this going to end!" She exclaimed, weary with exhaustion. The time-traveler's sleep had been broken by this 'feeling' which had brought her back to the Feudal Era. She was relieved when her eyes spotted huts neatly standing side-by-side. Finally! Kagome willed her legs to move faster, excitement lending aid to her sore limbs.

When the dark-haired woman arrived at the village she was surprised that it was not what she had expected… Sure, the place _looked_ fine, but there was definitely something out of the ordinary. For now though, Kagome wanted to push these uncomfortable thoughts to the back of her mind and rest awhile. There was much activity going on that no one noticed her at first. The villagers were absolutely solemn faced and very…determined to get their 'chores' done. Kagome thought this strange, but the thought was lost to waves of tiredness.

"Um… excuse me," She tapped an older woman on the shoulder for her attention, it was given only grudgingly. "But where could I find shelter for the night?" A hoarse bark, which was supposed to be a laugh, tore from the lady's throat. It was obvious that she found something funny… but Kagome did not know what, so she smiled hesitantly.

"Girl… ahem, _priestess,_" She mocked. "You must be very foolish or have been living somewhere else for a long time because you will find no shelter here. It is a dungeon, a place tainted by the youkai who rule it, who rule us! I do not know where you come from but I suggest you leave unless you wish to share our fate. But for what it matters, you likely will anyway. No one is without a master…" With that the old woman turned away and continued her work leaving Kagome standing there, stunned.

"Pardon me…but do you mean you are slaves?" Kagome asked, terrified of the response she may receive.

The woman sighed heavily, and began to speak…

"Hai… it's been that way for a year. We thought…we thought that peace had returned at last. But when the youkai began to become restless, they began to slaughter villages recklessly. It was horrible. Eventually they stopped but only because they had found a better use for us…other then being dead." A silence ensued. "There, are you content _now_?"

Kagome nodded dumbly, enraged by the story she wove. How…terrible! Now the answer became clear as to why she returned to the Feudal time, it was to save these people! With a determined expression upon her fair face, Kagome reached out and grasped the older woman's hands firmly.

"Do not worry... I will fix this!"

"It's Akira."

"What?" Kagome asked, confused.

"My name, it's Akira."

* * *

Raiya grunted but did not speak a complaint too afraid of the consequences if she would. Her short brown tresses floated playfully about her head from the wind. Oh…if only she could be that free, just like the wind! But the thought was roughly broken by the ground as she tripped and stumbled into it cold, uncaring surface. Water went flying everywhere and suddenly it was falling from Raiya's eyes as she cried. Now she would have to make another trip to the river…

* * *

Kagome continually thanked the old woman for her hospitality, but Akira would hear nothing of it saying it was the least she could do. The hut was small and quite empty with little furnishings. There were only two rooms, obviously one being a bedroom.

A small table made it self known in the middle of the 'kitchen'. Only worn out cushions served as seats of which Akira offered to Kagome. The two sat in silence, gazing at one another with a look of curiosity.

"You seem….strange for one that does not know of the happenings in these lands Kagome-san."

"Um…" This was something difficult to reply to for time-traveling would surely seem absurd. "Well, Akira-san, it is to say that I have not been here for a while." There, that would do.

"As I thought…"

"Akira, did not any fight back? I mean, could not priestesses like my self repel the youkai?" Kagome immediately regretted her words as she saw a sad light fill the other female's eyes. She seemed so very… old then as if every experience had finally caught up to her and was stealing her youth. Kagome was suddenly reminded of Kaede, and felt depressed. What of her friends now? Were they too enslaved?

"Oh yes…there were many battles but the youkai were too many. The priestesses were overwhelmed, few survived." Akira replied, sighing as a strand of brittle grey fell into her wrinkled face. "No matter, there is nothing that we can do to change our fate." She tried to smile but it came as an unpleasant twitch of the lips. No more words were spoken on that topic, instead it lay buried beneath rigid politeness. Kagome insisted to aid the old woman with her tasks until dusk to pay for 'shelter'. So for the remainder of the day,the two worked diligently in silence, too absorbed in their own thoughts.

* * *

Raiya hauled the large bucket of water up the stairs that were too many and placed it in a small room. There the other servants would make use of it as she, Raiya, went on another water-carrying trip. The child was beyond measures of exhaustion and pain, it was only the fear of being whipped again that kept her going and the hope of salvation. She had heard rumours of a village far to the west that was free, but only because they fought off the youkai surrounding them. Apparently it was a town full of demon slayers...maybe salvation wasn't so far fetched after all.

Sorry for the delay of updating, this chapter took longer then I expected. I cut it short 'cause…well you'll see. Raiya is important to the story, so she'll be coming up a lot.

-Forsaken-

Don't forget to leave a nice review!


End file.
